One of the results of the ongoing development of communications technologies is that communication networks are being configured and/or updated with features that enable greater user engagement, connectivity and access to network-based (e.g., Internet-based) functionality, content and/or services. A user may access various network-based functionality, content and/or services through various network application platforms, such as a web site, a chatting tool, a mail tool, and an online game. For example, a user may access and receive content from various web sites to browse information, chat through various chatting tools, and so on.
Currently, in order to gain access to various controlled-access web sites (e.g. a social network, a news web site, etc.) a user needs to register, by creating an account identifier and a password (i.e., user credentials including a username and password), and subsequently log in the web site using the account identifier and password. As such, a user must create an account (complete with an account identifier and password) for each network application platform. For example, in order to use an online chatting tool (e.g., a short message application), a user needs to register a corresponding account identifier and password, and subsequently log in every time the user wants to use the online chatting tool. In another example, in order to use member-reserved services provided by an online retailer, a user needs to register a corresponding account identifier and password, and subsequently log in every time the user wants to access the member-reserved services. Creating distinct accounts for each network application platform, and subsequently providing account credentials each time a network application platform is at the very least redundant and cumbersome for a user to manage.
Previously developed systems and methods generally rely on linking the various accounts associated with one user by using user-agent redirections, such as Open Authorization (OAuth). Using OAuth for example, provides a process that enables a user to permit other network application platforms to access user data on a first network application platform. In particular, in order to authorize a second network application platform to access user data on a first network application platform, the user first logs into the first network application platform and authorizes access to the user data by the second network application platform using an application program interface (API) provided by the first network application program. More specifically, the API for authorizing access to user data on a first network application platform by a second network application platform includes the following. A server of the first network application platform obtains information for the user to open the second network application platform. The server of the first network application platform prompts the user whether to authorize, through the registered first network application platform, the second network application platform. The server then prompts the user to input the account and password that are registered in the first network application platform if the user determines to authorize, through the first network application platform, the second network application platform. After the account and password, which are registered in the first network application platform, input by the user are correct, the second network application platform is authorized, and can use relevant information when the user registers in the first network application platform.
Alternatively, programs, such as Java cookies, are used to keep sockets open between the user device and the various network application platforms that the user is currently logged into. As a result, the cookies enable a user to post content from one network application platform to another by selecting an icon. For example, various news web sites allow users to post links to new stories on various social networks by providing selectable icons on the web pages including the news story. The link is posted when the user selects the icon associated with a particular social network.
However, the previously developed systems and methods have at least the following problem. When the second network application platform is authorized to use the relevant information when the user registers in the first network application platform, the account and password that are registered in the first network application platform need to be input, which is redundant and cumbersome. Additionally, in the process of inputting the account and password, the account and password could be obtained by a malicious user through phishing software.